


Before It All Gets Lost

by briewinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek accuses Stiles of cheating, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Songfic, Stiles thinks Derek wants to break up, Top Derek Hale, derek is still a werewolf, mentioned past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, mentioned past Stiles Stilinski/OMC, so much feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dammit Stiles! I’m tired of this! When is this going to stop?” Derek yelled.</p>
<p>Stiles slammed his glass on the counter, almost shattering it and whirled around on Derek. “What Derek? When is what going to stop? Why can’t you just say it, huh? C’mon, just fucking say it!”</p>
<p>Derek clenched his fists. “Okay, I will. When is the lying and the drinking and the sleeping around going to fucking stop?!”</p>
<p>Stiles scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. “I haven’t lied to you, asshole.”</p>
<p>Derek took a step closer to Stiles. “Yes, you have. And you just did it again. Did you forget that I’m a fucking werewolf?! I can hear the lies, Stiles. Every night you come home and climb into our bed and I can smell them all over you. And then you act like nothing’s wrong the next day. I can’t—I can’t do it anymore. I’m tired of constantly fighting you and fighting for you. I’m—I’m done Stiles.”</p>
<p>***Updated version*** Finally got around to posting the edited version of this fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before It All Gets Lost

**Author's Note:**

> The song i used for this fic and title is "Come to Bed" by Gretchen Wilson featuring John Rich
> 
> Also, when i originally wrote this, I left it at a really bad cliffhanger and was determined to end the fic there with no thought in my mind about writing a sequel. And it sat in my flash drive for a while and i went back and looked at it last month. i decided that i couldn't do that to you guys, so i expanded the ending a bit. so, i hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think because i don't think it's any good so i'll let you guys be the judge.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. As always, un-beta'd. all mistakes are mine. i don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. Just borrowing them for a while.

**_Sometimes we fight_ **  
**_‘Bout who’s wrong and right_ **  
**_And stay up all night_ **  
**_And sometimes we drink_ **  
**_And say hurtful things_ **  
**_That we don’t mean_ **

 

Stiles was late. Again. No surprise there. Derek knew that Stiles had some important meetings that caused him to stay late at work, but coming home at all hours of the night was a little ridiculous. He didn’t understand why Stiles was staying out so late and he was beginning to think that Stiles was cheating on him. And damn, the thought of that really hurt.

Derek sat in the living room, a drink in his hand, when he heard the jeep pull into the driveway. He told himself that he wasn’t going to get angry and start yelling this time. He’d been drinking for quite a while and he was beginning to feel a little tipsy. It was amazing what a little bit of crushed up wolfsbane could do to alcohol.

Derek set his glass down on the table beside him as he listened to Stiles stumble through the front door. He closed his eyes, praying for the strength to talk to Stiles, and stood from his chair to meet his drunken boyfriend at the door.

Stiles took one look at Derek and knew this wasn’t going to end well. He shoved passed his boyfriend and headed for the kitchen. He needed another drink to deal with this.

 

**_Yeah, we’re both screamin’_ **  
**_But nobody’s listenin’_ **  
**_Let’s take this madness_ **  
**_Out of the kitchen_ **

 

Derek followed his boyfriend and lost it. He promised himself that he wouldn’t get angry, but this was the last fucking straw.

“Dammit Stiles! I’m tired of this! When is this going to stop?” Derek yelled.

Stiles slammed his glass on the counter, almost shattering it and whirled around on Derek. “What Derek? When is what going to stop? Why can’t you just say it, huh? C’mon, just fucking say it!”

Derek clenched his fists. “Okay, I will. When is the lying and the drinking and the sleeping around going to fucking stop?!”

Stiles scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. “I haven’t lied to you, asshole.”

Derek took a step closer to Stiles. “Yes, you have. And you just did it again. Did you forget that I’m a fucking werewolf?! I can hear the lies, Stiles. Every night you come home and climb into our bed and I can smell them all over you. And then you act like nothing’s wrong the next day. I can’t—I can’t do it anymore. I’m tired of constantly fighting with you and fighting for you. I’m—I’m done Stiles.”

Stiles felt something tighten in his chest. It felt like the beginning stages of a panic attack. He furiously blinked away the tears beginning to form. He refused to let Derek see him cry at how much those words affected him.

 

**_Come to bed_ **  
**_Let’s just lay down_ **  
**_There’s just one way_ **  
**_We’re gonna work this out_ **  
**_Forget what I did_ **  
**_Forget what you said_ **  
**_Oh, darlin’ (darlin’)_ **  
**_Come to bed_ **

 

Stiles stood there, back still turned to Derek as he tried to regain his composure, before he turned around to stare at his boyfriend in shock. What was Derek saying? Did he want to break up? Because that wasn’t what Stiles wanted at all. And was Derek implying that he was cheating on him? Stiles would never do that to Derek. Yes, he’d had people literally throw themselves at him, but he never took it farther than some harmless flirting. Okay, so maybe he should have been more forthcoming with his relationship status at all those parties that the higher ups at his firm insisted on taking him to to meet with prospective clients or to sell a good business deal. And he had been pretty neglectful of Derek as of late and not showering before bed, but it was all he could do to not pass out on the way up the stairs. Stiles was beginning to freak out and they needed to stop before things were said that they couldn’t take back.

“Okay, time out. We need to stop or else things are going to be said in fits of anger that we’ll regret later and that we can’t take back. We’re both a little intoxicated, so, let’s just go to bed and try to forget about this moment. We’ll start off with a clean slate in the morning, okay?” Stiles asked, cautiously walking toward his boyfriend and took Derek’s hands in his own and laced their fingers together.

Derek wanted to pull out of Stiles’ grip, he was still angry with the other man, but Stiles did have a point. This was getting a little out of hand. So he let Stiles lead him upstairs to their room and they got settled into bed. Derek wrapped himself around Stiles and ran his hands over the bare skin of Stiles’ forearms.

Derek couldn’t lose this. Stiles was the best thing to ever happen to him. He just didn’t know where it all went wrong.

 

**_Well I love you_ **  
**_You know I do_ **  
**_And you love me too_ **  
**_So let’s just stop_ **  
**_Remember what we’ve got_ **  
**_Before it all gets lost_ **

 

Stiles lay in his boyfriend’s arms, all the words that were said being tossed around in his brain. He took Derek’s hand and laced their fingers. “I love you. And I know that you know that. I also know that you love me too. Promise me that we won’t let this rip us apart, okay? We’ll get through this. We’ve got to remember what brought us together in the first place before we end up losing it.”

Derek didn’t say a word. He couldn’t. There were no words that he could say to Stiles that would sound sincere, so he stayed silent and squeezed Stiles’ hand. He just needed some time to think and they’d talk in the morning. Derek buried his face in the nape of Stiles’ neck, just breathing in the scent of his boyfriend that he’d missed so much.

 

**_Just take my hand_ **  
**_It’s been way too long_ **  
**_Turn out the light_ **  
**_And turn each other on_ **

 

Stiles felt his heart breaking at Derek’s silence. Dammit. He royally fucked up. Oh god. He knew this was bound to happen. He promised himself that he wouldn’t do this again. Maybe he should’ve listened to his ex.

He was a commitment phobe and he’d never be able to settle with someone. He ruined everything he touched. He partied too much, drank too much, and never took into account the feelings of others around him, especially the feelings of those he loved.

If this was going to be his last night here with Derek, then Stiles was going to make the best of it. Mind made up, Stiles turned in Derek’s arms and placed soft kisses to his boyfriend’s neck.

Derek tensed and wanted to pull away, but it had been so long since he’d felt the touch of his boyfriend that wasn’t a quick hug or kiss goodbye before they left in the morning.

Stiles felt tears spring to his eyes when Derek tensed. He stopped his ministrations and whimpered out a desperate, “Please.”

Derek relaxed slightly and gave Stiles the go ahead to continue. He pulled Stiles’ shirt off and threw it across the room, getting his hands on that glorious mole dotted, pale skin.

Stiles arched into Derek’s touch as he kissed over Derek’s bare torso. He pulled back and frantically pawed at his jeans, trying to get them off. Finally succeeding, he stripped his jeans and boxers off and kicked them off the end of the bed. Stiles reached over Derek and fumbled for the lube in the bedside table drawer.

Stiles poured a liberal amount of lube on his fingers and hastily prepped his hole. He yanked Derek’s pajama pants down to his knees and spread the excess lube on that gorgeous, thick cock. Stiles rolled off his boyfriend and got on all fours. He couldn’t bear to look at Derek in this moment. It would hurt too much.

Derek’s head spun at the many sensations going through him. He barely had the chance to enjoy Stiles opening himself up before he was lubed up and his boyfriend had his ass up in the air, waiting to be fucked.

And who was he to say no? Derek flipped over and wrapped himself around Stiles and lined up before he pushed in in one thrust, moaning at the tight stretch and perfect heat surrounding him. He didn’t give Stiles enough time to adjust. He just pulled out and slammed back in, setting up a punishing rhythm.

Stiles gripped the sheets beneath him and buried his face into the pillow. He let his tears fall as the pillow muffled his moans and cries. He felt his heart breaking with every thrust and more tears fell. He figured that he would slip out early the next morning, before Derek woke up. It would be easier that way.

With the pace that he set, Derek felt his orgasm fast approaching. He continued to pound into his boyfriend as his thrusts became erratic and slowed down as he came inside Stiles, moaning through his release.

Derek missed his boyfriend. He’d missed this as he draped himself over Stiles’ back as he came down from his high. Derek reached around and wrapped his hand around Stiles’ aching cock and stroked.

Stiles gasped and moaned before he came all over Derek’s fingers. He panted as the tears kept falling; face still smashed into the pillow. Dammit. Now, how was he supposed to leave after that? Dammit, dammit, shit, fuck. He shook his head into the pillow, trying to wipe away the tears. This was supposed to be a goodbye fuck, not an ‘oh-my-god-that-was-the-best-sex-of-my-life’ fuck. Now what the hell was he supposed to do?

 

**_And let’s put aside our pride_ **  
**_For feelin’s for tonight_ **  
**_In the morning we’ll see things_ **  
**_In a different light_ **

 

Derek pulled away from Stiles, turning them on to their sides, and he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ middle and nuzzled into his boyfriend’s neck. It was then that he noticed the shaking wracking Stiles’ body.

“Stiles? What’s wrong baby?” He asked quietly into Stiles’ neck.

Stiles couldn’t hold it in any longer. The floodgates opened and words came spilling out of his mouth.

“I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. I’m so sorry for being a shitty boyfriend. I’m sorry that I fucked everything up and that you don’t want me anymore. I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done. And-and I was going to leave first thing in the morning thinking it would hurt the both of us a little less, but it fucking hurts right now. I feel like I had my heart ripped out and torn to shreds before it was fed to the dogs.”

Derek tried to soothe his hysterical boyfriend before he ended up having a panic attack. He waited until Stiles had calmed down before he spoke.

“Babe, I don’t want you to leave, okay? We’re both a little emotional right now, so let’s just get some sleep and we’ll talk about this calmly and rationally in the morning, okay?”

Stiles nodded and snuggled back into Derek’s warmth. He didn’t get much sleep that night, tossing and turning all night. He slipped out of the room before Derek even woke up. Stiles took a quick shower and got dressed, taking one last look at Derek before he walked out, tears streaming down his face. He just needed some time alone to gather his thoughts. Stiles figured he’d go to their favorite diner and bring back breakfast for Derek. His stomach was twisted all up in knots and was too nauseous to even think about eating.

When Derek woke, he was alone. He cursed as he scrambled out of bed and quickly threw on a pair of sweats. He was still disoriented and he paused at the bottom of the stairs to listen for Stiles’ heartbeat. He sighed with relief when he heard Stiles was in the kitchen.

Derek walked over to the table and sat down next to his boyfriend. He bypassed the food sitting there, not in the mood to eat anything. “Hey.”

Stiles swallowed against the lump in his throat. “Hey. So, I think we need to talk.”

Derek took a moment to look at Stiles. He noticed that Stiles had been crying and he smelled like sadness, guilt and fear. Derek reached out and took Stiles’ hand, lacing their fingers. “Okay, let’s talk.”

Stiles reached up and wiped away the fresh tears forming in his eyes. “Okay, so, I just want to say again that I’m sorry. I’m no expert at relationships seeing as I never really had one during high school, and those few months I had with Malia were okay, but…we were better as friends anyway. And when I got to college, I met Grant. He was tall with sandy brown hair, tan skin, the bluest eyes I have ever seen and just the sweetest person, other than Scott of course, that I have ever met. We were together all throughout college, but I don’t know why we stayed together for that long. I guess Grant thought he could make it work, but I just couldn’t commit for some reason. I guess I just wanted to have someone to come home to but still have fun at the same time. When I went to college, I became the typical college student, partying every weekend, joined a fraternity, and yet still managed a 4.0gpa. To this day, I still don’t understand how Grant put up with it for so long.”

Derek didn’t understand what point Stiles was trying to make. “Stiles, you’re not making any sense. What’s going on? Why are you telling me all of this?”

Stiles reached up and wiped away the tears that escaped his eyes without permission. “What I’m trying to say is that I’m not perfect. I’m gonna fuck up sometimes, but the point is that I’d never, ever cheat on you Derek. Yes, I may have engaged in some harmless flirting, but I never let it go anywhere beyond that. Please, you have to believe me.”

Derek wasn’t sure why Stiles was telling him this. He knew that Stiles was telling the truth, but the smells didn’t lie. That was the confusing part. If Stiles was saying that he didn’t cheat, then why did he always smell like other men, women and supernatural creatures? “Stiles, I know that you are telling me the truth, but something just isn’t adding up. The smells just don’t add up with what you are telling me.”

Stiles looked at Derek pleadingly and squeezed the hand still holding his own. “Derek, baby, I promise that I’m not lying to you.”

“Then why didn’t you ever shower when you came home if it was just harmless touching or whatever? Why would you want me to smell all those people all over you? You don’t even smell like me anymore.” Derek said softly.

Stiles felt his heart breaking all over again. God, why was he such a fuckup? He should’ve known that the smells would’ve upset his boyfriend. “I-I didn’t think…I was just so tired and drunk and didn’t feel like showering. All I could think about was getting home and falling into bed next to you.”

“Then why lie about it? If it was harmless, why did you feel like you had to lie to me about it? That’s what I’m more upset about. That and you constantly drinking and coming home every night drunk as a skunk. I don’t like it, I’ve never liked it and you knew that, yet you do it anyway. I don’t care that you like to have a drink occasionally at a work function or with me at home. But the drinking to get drunk needs to stop. You’re not a college frat boy anymore.” Derek said.

Stiles looked down at the table and sniffled. “I know and I honestly don’t know why I lied to you. And for that I’m really sorry. It was stupid of me to think that you wouldn’t be bothered by any of this. I guess since I thought everything was harmless, I wouldn’t need to explain myself or my actions. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’ll understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore. Hell, I wouldn’t want to be with me anymore either. I’m a fuckup. I don’t deserve---,”

Derek sighed and placed his fingers over Stiles’ mouth to get him to shut up. He smiled softly and shook his head fondly. “Stiles, you’re an idiot. I’m not going to break up with you over a stupid misunderstanding. And you are not a fuckup, okay? And don’t you dare say that you don’t deserve to be happy because you do Stiles. No matter what you did in the past, that part of your life is over now. Nor are you allowed to say that you don’t deserve me either.”

Stiles looked at his boyfriend in bewilderment and confusion. “But—but I’ve lied to you for months! How can you just overlook something like that?! Why aren’t you angry with me?”

“Because I’ve had the chance to cool down from our very heated argument last night and think about everything that had been said. I don’t understand most of the things you do, but I’ve learned to accept that about you.” Derek spoke evenly and calmly, trying not to upset his boyfriend again. “Now that I know that you’re not cheating on me, maybe we can start over? Have a clean slate from here on out, yeah?”

Stiles nodded and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. “That sounds like a good idea. I’d really like that. And I’m really sorry for hurting you Derek. That was never my intention and I’m sorry that I unintentionally did it. And I promise that I’ll work on my commitment issues and be here with you more. I really do love you baby and I don’t ever want to hurt you like this again. I’ll also tone down the drinking and if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll make sure that everyone knows that I’m taken.”

Derek chuckled and pulled his boyfriend in for a chaste kiss. “That would make me feel better. And just so you know, we’ve been together for four years now. So I think that has to count for something, right?”

Stiles smiled into Derek’s mouth. “Yeah, I guess it does. And besides, if you dumped me, who else would be able to take care of your werewolf ass?” he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Derek snorted and looked into Stiles’ whiskey honey eyes and brought his hands up to frame his boyfriend’s cheeks. He stroked his thumbs over the dried tear tracks and leaned forward to place a brief kiss to Stiles’ eyes. Derek rested his forehead to Stiles’ and closed his own eyes. “No one else would be able to compare to you.”

Stiles covered Derek’s hands with his own and rubbed his thumbs over his knuckles. His eyes started to tear up at that one sentence. He knew that Derek wasn’t one for words, but when Derek used them to tell him romantic shit like that, well, it made Stiles melt into a puddle of mush. “I didn’t peg you to be such a sappywolf Derek. And the same goes for me too, ya know. There’s no one else for me.”

Derek growled and nipped at Stiles’ neck. “And if you tell anyone, I’ll rip your throat out. With my teeth.” He kissed over the bite mark. “Now see, it’s not so hard to commit yourself to one person now is it?”

“Shut up asshole.” Stiles sassed playfully.

“You love it. Don’t even try to deny it.”

Stiles sighed and carded his fingers through Derek’s hair. “Yeah, I really do.”

“I love you Little Red.”

“I love you too Sourwolf.”

 

 

 


End file.
